


Kid Terrorizer

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Current timeline, Cute Kids, One Shot, Other, commission, oh kags :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x tobio kageyama]You didn’t expect the Shweiden Adlers guy for youth camp to be a blue-eyed black-haired monster that makes kids cry just by looking at them.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 476





	Kid Terrorizer

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the commissioner on ko-fi for supporting me ! hope this kags tidbit is enjoyable hehe awkward loser

“Hey, [Surname].”

You looked up and saw your co-worker Takao Kaiji jog up to you in the hall, a bag slung over his shoulder and a large cardboard box balanced in his arms. He was about the same age as you and the two of you got along well, having bonded over shared trauma in the workplace, so you nodded casually and slowed to a stop.

“What’s up, Takao?”

“Heard you were taking the lead for the Shweiden game tomorrow?”

“Yeah, pretty sure that’s what Yuuko said.” Taking out your phone, you double-checked the e-mail from your manager to confirm your placement. He snorted loudly while you stuffed your phone back into your pocket, and it immediately prompted concern.

“What?” you asked sharply, seeing him shake his head in what looked to be amused pity. Your heart sank. You thrust a hand out, grabbing his arm tightly. “Why are you laughing at me?!”

“If you thought Moonbirds was bad, try chaperoning a Schweiden match. Two guys on that team… man. Good luck. Never again, man.”

“Moonbirds was _terrible_!” you lamented shrilly, the bad memories rushing back all at once. Each one hit you like a brick to the face. “The hitter there made our kids cry for freaking _hours_ because he was such an asshole.”

“Schweiden’s way worse,” Takao insisted sombrely. He mocked a prayer, shifting the box to one arm. “My heart goes out to you if _they’re_ playing.”

“Who? What’s so bad about ‘them’?” you pressed desperately.

“Well like, this one dude has perma resting bitch face. I don’t think he’s ever smiled once in his life. And the other is just this total wacko… he was all over the place. Also has a resting bitch face, but like, worse. Get this—”

You opened the door for him and he shimmied into the storage room, dropping off the box. Hands free, he crossed his arms, looking up as he thought back.

“We went outside for lunch break, right? And he totally beat the shit out of a vending machine because his thing got stuck. Swore in front of all the kids, too. I mean, _same_ , but not in front of nine-year olds. Y’know?” He shook his head with disappointment, but still looked morbidly entertained. “Hella bad vibes.”

“Maybe they aren’t on the roster tomorrow!” you expressed hopefully, wringing your hands. “What’re their names?”

“I know for sure Ushijima’s not playing since he got rotated out this week. But Kageyama Tobio is the other guy you should be looking for. The rest of the team’s fine, but those two? Phew.”

“Great,” you groaned. Another Moonbirds—aka, another day full of waterworks. Sarcastically, you added, “thanks a bunch, Takao.”

He stuck his tongue out. “Just trying to warn ya’.”

Well, a fat load of good that did you. There was no amount of warning that could have prepared you for the overwhelming mess that was Kageyama Tobio.

You (and Takao) worked part-time as event coordinators with the city junior volleyball league. Perks for a select few young, high-achieving, up-and-coming athletes included meets with top tier Japanese volleyball players. Your job wasn’t necessarily hard; you arranged transportation and kept the same head count going in and coming out of the arena. You probably weren’t as volleyball obsessed as some of these kids were, but you still knew how to appreciate a free show. Most of the men in the league were friendly enough, having done this for a long enough time to know the drill—be smiley, heroic, etcetera etcetera. At the very least, be polite to the kids.

Had Kageyama missed the goddamn memo?!

“[Surname]-san,” Airi wailed snottily, tugging on the bottom of your shirt. “Kageyama-san’s scary…”

“Kageyama-san yelled at me to get out of his way,” Ren cried from behind you, covering his face. “I think he hates me!”

“K-Kageyama-san looked at me funny, too… I wanna go home…”

You have been in the building for a grand total of _ten minutes_.

Honestly, you have no idea how so much has gone wrong in such little time. The group hadn’t even entered the gymnasium properly yet, which is where kids got to shake hands with the starting line-up. A couple of them must’ve darted ahead while exploring the stadium and ran into him. But you suddenly have an entourage of broken-hearted kids begging you to take them home because of a monstrous Kageyama-san, and quite frankly, you’re fully _livid_. First of all, how _dare_ this guy make so many innocent kids cry? What kind of person does that? Second of all, you need to get _paid_ , dammit, and that’s not going to happen if your shift gets cut short!

“All right everybody, let’s pull ourselves together,” you soothed, squatting down. “It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry about a thing. Kyou-chan, can you take Airi to the washroom? And… Suzui-kun, take Ren into the men’s room. The rest of us will head down to the gym when they’re cleaned up. Got it?”

The older kids chorused obediently and shepherded off the weepy ones. You rolled your sleeves up and got back to your feet, clenching your fists. This Kageyama dude was going to have hell to pay.

Or so you thought, before happening upon him creeping around the corner.

“Uh… who are you?” you asked skeptically, pausing in your steps and eyeing him up. You’d felt the immensely uncomfortable itch of being watched on your skin ever since herding the group to the foyer. When the stadium attendant took over and started describing the history and structure of the building, you turned around to hunt down the source of your goosebumps. The guy had done an absolutely trash job at hiding—you clearly saw him behind a plant that was very obviously see-through, and he had the _audacity_ to look surprised when you addressed him.

“Um. I’m Kageyama Tobio. I think I might’ve… upset… your group of kids.” He came forwards slowly, scratching his head. Your jaw dropped, eyes flashing wide. Suddenly, you were talking faster than you could think.

“ _You’re_ —? Hey, dirtbag, what the fu—fudge do you think you’re doing?!” you hissed under your breath, quickly advancing towards him while jutting out an accusatory finger. You jammed it into his chest. “They acted like you killed their cat or something! How dare you?!”

You didn’t think you’d run into him this soon, and in an open hallway, to boot, so your annoyance bubbled over before you could slam a civil lid down on it. Embarrassed that you let your temper run away from you, you crammed your hand back into your track jacket’s pocket. Still, what you said remained true, even if there were classier ways to put it. Kageyama pursed his lips and averted his gaze self-consciously, looking for words to say. It was then that you noticed that, hey, wait a minute—

This idiot was drop-dead gorgeous.

He was tall; way taller than you and most other Japanese folk. You should’ve noticed that, considering how far you had to crane your neck up to meet his eyes. They were crystal blue, dark, like dusky skies more than clear ponds. Already suited up in a game uniform, you saw how the polyester jersey clung to fit musculature. Even just standing still, you saw leg muscles chiseled out of him like he was a walking Roman marble statue. His dark hair was fine and fell flat, framing a handsome face. _Oh damn_.

“I’m not good with kids,” was all he managed to come up with in all that time you took staring at him. Your hunk goggles dropped immediately, and you couldn’t stop the disgusted face you made. Annoyance surged once again.

“The least you could do is not make them _cry_. Or, better yet—apologize to _them_ , not me. I mean… what did you even do to them?”

“People tell me that I have a scary face,” he mumbled. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and you noticed that his skin had suddenly turned blotchy shades of pink. “Um. Could you tell them I’m sorry for me?”

“Uh, _no_ ,” you retorted, almost offended that he’d even ask that of you. “Aren’t you a grown ass man? Take responsibility yourself.”

“But. What if they get upset _again_?” He glanced up (well, down, considering his formidable height) at you, and his expression was tight with worry. Your eyes locked. Suddenly, you saw the earnest, awkward guy who was trying to do the right thing but just didn’t know how. He was kind of like those temperamental kids on the teams who had problems with teamwork, actually. Gruff, but soft where it counted. Unwittingly, your heart melted.

“Okay,” you sighed, defeated by puppy-dog eyes yet again. “What if I go with you? Would that make things easier?” Using your conflict resolution 101 tactics and your child-friendly voice, you raised your eyebrow. Quickly, he nodded, perking up.

“Please.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, biting down on it. “Kageyama-san, you’re a funny guy.”

“Um… thank you?” He blinked and furrowed his brow, as if gears were churning in his head to decide if it was a genuine compliment or not. You stuck out your hand before the poor guy could blow a fuse.

“[Surname]. I guess you already know, but I’m the EC for today.”

He blinked down at the outstretched limb before pulling his own out of his pocket. His skin was warm, almost hot, and you felt rough callouses slide over your palm as his much larger hand intertwined with yours. You were so shocked by how pleasant his hand felt around yours that you almost forgot to actually shake his hand properly. Spit on it.

Performing a quick head count as you walked back to the loading doors, you were pleased to see that your day hadn’t gotten any worse by case of missing persons. The poor kids who’d clung to you earlier noticed your companion as you approached, and their cheesing faces dropped immediately. You had to choke down another laugh.

“You really have a bad way with kids, don’t you?” you whispered to him behind your hand.

“Shut up,” was his heated response, and it didn’t help his case one bit.

“Everybody!” You announced, tucking your hands behind your back and bouncing on the balls of your feet. “This is Kageyama Tobio of Shweiden Adlers! I think he has something to say to those of you that may have met him earlier.” You gestured to him cheerily, watching their faces carefully. Their eyes slid over to him warily.

“…s…”

“What?” you asked, almost nastily, turning to him. “Speak up, Kageyama-san.”

He glared at you but closed his eyes, settling his composure. With alarmingly sharp 90-degree posture, he bowed.

“I’m sorry!”

Clearly, everybody was unused to having an adult apologize to them so emphatically. They stared at you for direction, looking like they were thinking about bowing right back. You nodded and crossed your arms, satisfied.

“Thank you, Kageyama-san.”

He raised his head and fidgeted, chewing on his lip. Speaking to the ground, his eyes darted back and forth.

“I get I can be scary… but if you’re here, that means you like volleyball, so I’ll try and teach you whatever I can.”

“Seriously?” one of the more energetic boys blurted out from the back, excitement radiating from his face. “You’ll teach us?! Even though you were in the Olympics?”

_“He was in the Olympics…?”_

_“Whoa…”_

Your heart jittered. You’d told off an _Olympian_? How had you not known—wait, it was because he looked your _age_. Gaping at his side profile, he could not have been any older than twenty. You’d unconsciously felt comfortable enough to roast the poor guy for scaring your kids, not even knowing that he was a bona fide celebrity.

“Yeah. So, see you on the court.” He looked at you and bowed his head again, though it was less severe this time. “See you.”

“Wh—Oh, yeah. See you.”

He turned around and jogged off. You couldn’t help but stare. Once he’d rounded the corner, everybody erupted with confusion and excitement. The cacophony echoed the turmoil that ravaged your gut… turns out the massive headache of your day was kind of cute after all.

\---

At the end of the day, Schweiden Adlers won by a landslide, and your group had totally converted over to being miniature Shweiden cheerleaders. It wasn’t like you could lie and say you weren’t invested, though. You had to admit; that Kageyama was a beast. Whatever he lacked in social aptitude, he made up for tenfold with volleyball prowess. Every time he touched the ball, it seemed to disappear in a blink. You couldn’t help but feel the urge to scream and cheer every time his team scored a point.

To wrap things up, everybody got a chance to chat with the team and get autographs. You normally hung back and watched, not wanting to get wrapped up in the busy crowd, but today you were pulled along. It’s just admiration, you told yourself. Nothing else.

Kageyama, surprisingly calm after such a strenuous looking match, dutifully signed shirts and cards and whatever other random things the kids threw at him. You smiled when you saw Airi tightly hug her journal to her chest after shyly handing it to him, all woes from the morning forgotten.

“So, Kageyama-san. I guess I owe you an apology, too.”

Once people moved on from him to other team members, you found the chance to step forwards. He glanced up, having been kneeling to be eye-level with everybody else. When he stood, you were confronted with just how tall he was yet again. His hair had dampened during the course of the game and was slicked back; his eyes, hooded with a post-game high, seemed to trap yours hypnotically. You had to fight the urge to kick yourself.

“What for?” he asked.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. You didn’t mean to make anybody upset.”

“It happens often. Thanks for letting me make up for it, I guess.”

You grinned, though it felt a little forced. This was it, then. You’d board everybody back onto the bus and never see Kageyama Tobio, Olympian athlete you’d called ‘dirtbag’, ever again. It made total sense. You were just a part time event-coordinator, and this guy was off playing huge games and other stuff that was totally unimaginable to you. You’d only met him by chance and circumstance. It wouldn’t do to get a crush on him, especially since you’d only known him for a day. He was out of reach, and you just had to be okay with that.

And yet, the way he’d gently smiled when letting kids touch the Mikasa balls; the way he positioned them into correct posture for setting and spiking so passionately; the way he’d grinned and gave those kids hi-fives whenever they showed him plays they were proud of… ah, stupid, foolish you for feeling the disappointment anyways.

“D’you want an autograph or anything?” he asked, jerking you out of your miserable stupor. You blinked and nodded automatically before you knew what you were doing. He reached out for something. Great; you don’t have any paper or anything with you. Unprepared, you handed him the only thing in your pocket besides your phone—a crumpled up receipt from last week’s McDonald’s run. He didn’t even look fazed and flattened it out on his knee wordlessly; you supposed people like him got to signing weirder things.

“There,” he said, handing it back to you after capping his marker. You looked down, expecting the same chicken scratch you noticed on your kids’ sheets every time they showed them off to you. Surprising you was a string of numbers, curved a bit from where the pen had slipped on an uneven surface.

“What?” you mumbled dumbly, turning it upside down like that’d make any more sense. You looked back up to Kageyama, who had suddenly gone so red in the face you thought he was having some sort of accident. “Hey, wh—?”

“It’s my _number_ , idiot!” he barked before you could finish your question. “I don’t usually give it out, okay?”

“Then why to me?” you asked, stunned. The insult of ‘idiot’ completely rolled off of you. Your fingers felt frozen around the receipt, as if moving it would make it disappear. He scratched his head, brow furrowing, and— _aha_. There he was. Scary, makes-kids-burst-into-tears Kageyama-san.

“I dunno, all right? I wanted to? Is that so bad? Fine, I’ll take it back—!” He reached out, but you snatched it out of his reach, shoving the paper safely into the vestiges of your coat.

“You’re the tsundere type of guy, aren’t you?” You snickered, shaking off your bewilderment. This wasn’t the first time you’d ever been hit on before, having been to a lot of sketchy public arenas full of desperate guys. But, this was surely the first time you’ve gotten a semi-famous person’s number. And, maybe, just maybe, this was the first time you’ve had one and a half intentions of following up on it.

“Am not! Whatever. Just… yeah, that’s my number. Bye.” With that, he turned around and stalked off stiffly, ignoring his teammates jibes at him. You watched him go all the way ‘till he was gone, and only then did you felt safe enough to take another peek at the receipt. His scribbling was a bit neater than his attitude let on, and he’d even tacked on a (KT) at the bottom as if you’d forget who this was from. Kageyama Tobio: Kid Terrorizer.

Smiling cheekily, you re-pocketed your little prize. He was more than clumsy, and you don’t remember ever being called an ‘idiot’ by people trying to flirt with you before. But he was earnest, and he was passionate, and he seemed like the type of guy who’d bite down and try even if it was uncomfortable. That seemed plenty good to you.

Maybe Kageyama is your type after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
